


All's Fair

by ALaRosa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Prank Revenge, Sukka Forever, public bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaRosa/pseuds/ALaRosa
Summary: Suki believes that Sokka has gone a step too far, and it's up to her to get revenge in the sweetest way she knows how: by following Sokka's example.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: July 16, 2008

Storming back to the campsite, Suki reached down and ripped off the blankets that were covering Sokka and wrapped them around herself. She was hoping to retain the smallest bit of dignity she had before anyone caught her walking around naked.

"Sokka, this is the final straw!" she growled, not caring if anyone else overheard her.

Sokka, on the other hand, continued to feign sleep in hopes she would calm down and, maybe, you know, hop into his bed roll with him and snuggle–among other things–their problems away. He doubted it, but he felt like hoping for the sheer hell of it.

"The first time I thought it was funny and let it go. The second time I thought it was slightly annoying but just so _you_ , so I just rolled my eyes. This is the final straw, Sokka. You have been warned."

He was being warned? That couldn't be good. He was just, albeit badly, flirting and playing around with her. Was she really that mad at him?

When he heard her walk away rather than not continuing to scold him, he knew he was in deep trouble. Silence was her worst form of punishment, as he had learned the hard way, and he knew that a little too well. He'd rather her yelling than ignoring him entirely.

...

"Suki, I'm sorry!" he whined, watching her with sad eyes. Suki hadn't talked to him for hours. Although he admired her resolve, he was greatly annoyed at the fact that she hadn't given in to him yet. He figured he had enough charm to woo her back, but he was failing miserably.

She remained silent.

"Please talk to me? I can't stand it when you're not talking to me."

Silence.

"Please? I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" he begged, trying to get her to look at him. Every time he thought Suki was going to look at him, she turned her head to continue reading the scroll she had recently borrowed from Katara. It proved to be a suitable distraction, but it was getting difficult to ward off his advances. Hearing him beg wasn't all that bad to hear, either, and that was what kept her silent treatment strong.

"Come on, Suki," Sokka pleaded, his voice getting softer. He chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes roamed over her. "I'll do anything you want! Uh, uh…” he paused to think of something mutually beneficial. “I'll be your sex slave! Please?” He paused for a beat. “No, really. Please."

When he didn’t get an answer, Sokka exhaled and sat down next to her. He hoped she wouldn't get up and leave, a move she regularly employed when mad at him.

"I don't know why I get so childish sometimes," he began, glancing up at the sky, which was bright with oranges and pinks as the sun was beginning to set. "You just," he cleared his throat nervously, "make me feel some sort of way and," he trailed off, blushing, "I tease you just to get a reaction. You're so beautiful when you’re all riled up, whether you’re fighting or, uh, y’know… the other ‘F’. I pushed it this time, I know, and I promise I won't run off with your clothes while you’re bathing.” He then mumbled under his breath, “Unless you ask me to."

"Shut up, Sokka," Suki murmured finally, eyes still on the scroll in front of her.

"Okay." He waited patiently, fidgeting. Every thirty seconds he would glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

Looking at him for the first time in a while, she frowned. "I just wanted you to learn that you can't keep playing pranks on me like 'one of the guys' or–"

"One of the guys? If I fantasized about the guys _at all_ in remotely the same light as I think about you—"

"I get it. Just… stop stealing my clothes or you’ll find yourself at the mercy of my wrath. Understood?”

Sokka grunted, nodding. “Understood.” While it had been a harmless prank, the idea of anyone else seeing Suki naked made an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of his stomach.

Suki scooted closer to him and leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes with an exhale. She quietly recharged, basking in his warmth and the picturesque sunset. There was a comfortable silence now. "Y’know… if you took off your clothes and _joined_ me, this day would be entirely different."

Sokka’s eyebrows furrowed as the possibilities zoomed around his brain. " _What_?"

"What?" she opened her eyes as she turned her head to look at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I may be annoyed but you got the message. And, please, never go from looking that sad to that ecstatic in point-three seconds again. It's scary."

Suki kissed him, pulling him close. She figured, after the torture she put herself through just to prove a point, she could reconcile in the best way she knew how. After breaking away, she pressed her forehead against his, looking squarely into his vivid blue eyes. "And besides, I'm entirely serious. We're close as couples get, as you know, and by that rule alone..."

"Want to go take a bath?"

...

He loved being naked.

He loved seeing Suki naked.

So, with those two thoughts in mind, he was an incredibly happy male relaxing in the nearby lake with his girlfriend. His very naked, very gorgeous girlfriend who was looking at him with _those_ eyes and rubbing herself up against him in _those_ places making _those_ areas feel _those_ things and he was enjoying the contact nonetheless.

She knew that. She didn't have to ask.

Suki wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his, smiling playfully before stealing a kiss. Sokka hiked her closer, chasing her mouth with another kiss as he pressed their bodies flush together.

Traveling in a large group didn't allow moments like these. Whenever they got a moment alone they tried to make up for lost time.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Suki smiled softly at Sokka’s dazed expression as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. His hands were being surprisingly tame at the small of her back, slowly rubbing in small circles.

"You know that scroll I was reading earlier?" Suki asked, continuing to play with Sokka's hair.

"Mmm, yeah, what about it?"

"It actually has some interesting, uh, bending moves I think we should try," she answered, shooting him a ‘are you picking up what I’m putting down’ look.

"But we can't bend," he responded, furrowing his eyebrows. After she stared at him for a few seconds expectantly, he realized just what she was talking about. "Oh! _Oh._ "

"There we go. I was thinking... should I go grab that while we have the evening to ourselves?" she asked.

"Definitely," Sokka grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Don't take too long!"

Suki pulled out of his embrace, holding onto his hand until the last possible moment before letting go, walking to the shoreline. He watched every movement she made, especially when more and more skin became exposed. He had to dunk himself under the water to cool down.

Drying off quickly and putting on her clothes, she disappeared in the direction of camp.

"Wait, wasn't that scroll Katara's?" he thought aloud after he resurfaced, frowning at the thought of his little sister owning something like that. Especially when she and Aang were... oh, she had some explaining to do.

After a good ten minutes, she returned–still fully clothed and, to his dismay, holding no scroll. When she appeared to have something to say to him, he came closer to the shore so he could hear her better.

"What's up?" he asked.

"They're wondering where we are since it's time for dinner," she frowned slightly. "You should get dressed so we can head back, I'm starving... and I'm sure you are, too. I managed to persuade Katara to cook some meat for us since she's been on such a vegetarian kick lately. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" he grinned back, making a move to get out of the water.

To a shout in the distance, Suki turned her head to the sound of her name being called.

"Oh, that's Katara calling me. Meet me back at camp, okay?"

"All right," he replied, nodding while running a hand through his wet hair as he got out of the water. By the time he looked around again, Suki was gone.

Slightly suspicious that Suki had taken off so fast without waiting for him, he walked over to where he had left his clothes and frowned thoughtfully. She had taken them when he wasn't looking. Even though he fully deserved the payback, he was mildly upset that they were gone. Sokka smirked, pride swelling, that she took it upon herself to get revenge for what he pulled earlier that day.

Oh yeah, he loved her all right. They would definitely be having some tent fun tonight.

But for now…

He grabbed the biggest modesty leaf he could find and walked back to camp.

As Sokka entered the clearing, his eyes immediately met Suki’s as she sat seemingly waiting for dinner. She covered her mouth with a snort but maintained eye contact. He rose an eyebrow at her in challenge as the jeers of his male traveling companions rang out as they noticed him arrive. Approaching Suki, he leaned down to breath a declaration in her ear.

"Oh, it's war."

Sokka did not miss the shiver that ran down Suki’s spine before she recovered.

"All's fair. You deserved it."

"Sokka! Put some pants on!" Katara squealed, throwing his clothes at him. "I don't need to see your bare ass, thank you very much."

"You're welcome!" he replied cheekily, grinning at his little sister, before turning to his girlfriend. "You wanna play dirty? We can play dirty."

"Oh, I hope so," Suki responded, grinning just as deviously as he was.

"We _are_ in earshot, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> I was advised by a friend to bring over my old fics from fanfiction.net! This story is old but the love is timeless. I made some edits now that I'm twelve whole years older and wiser but the original version still lives on the other site. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
